


One

by Saiko-y (Shiyo)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiyo/pseuds/Saiko-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if the world moved too fast?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One

The sun fell to the ground through the bamboo forest and left certain places in shadow. The moss was damp from the recent rain that had fallen and the green stalks blurred into silence.This world was empty and calm, reflecting the thoughts of the nation that belonged to the land.

Was there a difference to be empty or full? One being cannot be full without thought and a purpose. But a simple purpose could fulfill all the requirements for existence. 

An inner world to contrast the outer noise. Without the distinct wish that one human could not hold, the inner would be indistinguishable from the outer. 

The only thing that grew faster than any bamboo forest was the will of the people.

Humans have the tendency to move and want. The nation that embodies the land follows the yearning of the people. The beginnings of everything is simple. Without a purpose and identity, everything can be blank without conflict.

With change comes regret and nostalgia. If humanity only had logic, nothing would grow past the systematic. Some god out there should be thanked for the emotions that run so strongly in humanity. The emotions that strive for progress and growth. For war and for life. To build security instead of fear and to find comfort in the intangible.

The houses grew in number and the people appeared out of the grass. Communities grew from seemingly nothing. Everything began moving faster and faster. The race to outrun time started with a sprint. The simplicity of the beginning somehow became a race to reach the clouds, the unknown, the unthought of. The gray blanket that covers the the middle of the world was never there before. The bamboo forest is lost everywhere the foreigners touched. The boats the came up the river with a blaze. Every step that was taken was different and unwanted. But on a second thought could it have been welcomed? He does not know. What happened to the bamboo and the moss?

One check in the mind reminds that nothing was ever forgotten. The rain falls clean like it had done since the beginning of time. The bamboo sways in the gentle wind and raindrops drop without regret of change. The difference of thousands of years make never affected the inner world.

He does not know what happened that caused the world to be vast.

Yet he was there the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I ever wrote that wasn't for school. I'm just having some fun I guess.


End file.
